Perine Caral
Name: Perine Caral Place of Birth: Andor, a farm outside the Whitebridge Height: 162 cm/5.3 feet Build: Rather skinny and firm with slight curves Hair: Long black and straight with thick streaks of red and gold Eyes: Very light blue-ish = Character History = Perine was born to a small farm outside Whitebridge in Andor. Her family had been farming the land there for generations, and as Perine was the oldest of all the children she was expected to help out of the farm as much as possible and mind her younger siblings when she was not on the fields. She visited the town very rarely and rather enjoyed her solitude with her family than the busy streets and commotion that Whitebridge had to offer her. She was 12 when all she believed in took a change to the worse. She and her brother Sheir had been playing in the fields one evening when the rest of her family were already inside the manor settled for dinner, when a fire broke loose. Perine told her younger brother to stay put as she rushed to aid her family. But there was nothing that could be done to help them. All she could do was watch from the distance and hear how her sister screamed in pain. They’d lost everything. The farm was burnt down to almost nothing but rubble. Perine and Sheir were too young to even think of rebuilding it. They removed themselves to Whitebridge, hoping that someday they could return to the farm and fix it back to it’s glory. Perine begged the Wisdom of the town to take them in. And maybe it was from the pity or the prospect of teaching her trade she took both children in to her care. And for three years Perine learnt as much as she could about the herbs and healing powers in them. But that was not to be her calling either. Sheir took off in the cold of the night leaving to join the Children of the Light that were camped south of the city. Perine tried to find him but it was in vain, Sheir had left no traces behind and Perine was not eager to follow him into a camp full of soldiers. So she took her travels north, heading to Tar Valon to do something that she had always wanted. See the White Tower for herself. Inside Tar Valon she had met one of the most beautiful women she could imagine. She had bought Perine a meal in one of the inns. And before she could even realize, Perine had signed her name into the book of Novices and was learning to become and Aes Sedai, just like the woman who had been so kind to offer her food. Novice and Accepted years: Her years as a Novice went past quickly. Perine still felt more at ease with her own company than that of the other Novices. And she did not take part in many of their games of pranks. She spent her free time studying and bettering herself. She was determined to make it to Aes Sedai and would not let anything stand in her way. Perine started her studies as an Accepted eager to put behind the memory of the Arches from her mind. She was taken in to be a confidant of a Red Sister; Telcia Dyfelle. Perine became her help and she was often fsound in the gloomy red quarters carrying out some specific mission for Telcia. It was not long that Perine claimed her own desire to be raised to the Red Ajah would she ever reach the Shawl. It was not only meeting Telcia that had made this decision for her, but the kindness of the Red only helped her make her choice. She had been given a task by her mentor to look and watch a male channeler that had been captured inside the city itself. The man, though he looked to be just like any other, had lost his mind to Saidin and Perine pitied the creature that had to endure such mental pains. She took to spending more time in the dungeons where the men were kept. She watched and studied them. She even kept company to ones that still could take solace in a conversation. And she cried for each that Saidin took away, rotting their mind and body alike. Aes Sedai: After 18 years of studies, Perine was raised to the Shawl and she chose the Red Ajah to become her sisters. She kept on for the first dozen years teaching the Novices and Accepted that needed classes and took on a few excursions to find more girls to the Tower. Perine devoted herself to the Tower and once a year she visited her old farm to lay a single red rose by her family's grave. She gave out a calm manner and was rarely seen without a warm smile on her face. Perine loved teaching classes and getting to know as many Novices as she could, even those that were not her mentee’s nor destined for the Red Ajah. The years passed and she was 60 before even noticing. But the nightmares of her past disturbed her still, she saw Sheir dying in her dreams. Her brother. She took off again to make her peace with the past to see the farm and apologize to her mother’s memory for failing in finding Sheir. She was determined that the past dreams had meant that she would never find her brother alive and thus this one trip was more harder than any before. Perine had returned to Whitebridge and the Inn she had rented a room at and went down to the common room for a drink. But the one drink turned to many, and for a woman who had only had been drunk once before, some 40 years ago, it did not bode well. She drunk away her sorrow, and woke up the next day next to a man she had never before seen in her life. Dreading the way she had given up herself, Perine decided to give over her family, and as she was packing her belongings she felt a burst of Saidar somewhere off the edge of the city. Soon a girl was carried out dirty and hurt. A wilder, Leona, whom Perine finally took with her to the Tower to learn to become an Aes Sedai and control the power she had so drastically unleashed. Leona carried some bad tidings to her as well. She knew Sheir, her brother had died only six months before, and Leona had been promised to marry his grandson. Perine’s escapade at the inn did not leave her with nothing but the memory. It was Leona who saw the change in her and not Perine. She was pregnant. And the dreams took hold of her again. She saw her own son killing her with Saidin. She saw his madness and taint, and woke up each night screaming in her bed. She feared that the baby she carried was a boy and she would give him the power of Channeling and Saidin would taint him. It was not until Leona told her that the shape of her belly deemed the child a boy. Her mind was made. With a note of goodbye Perine flung herself down a staircase hoping to end all life in her. But only the baby was killed, and to her horror it had been a boy. Leona helped her then and her aid firmed the bond for friendship. And Perine concidered Leona one of her most trusted friends long before she even declared to join the Red Ajah. Sitter: Perine was 80 when the Red Ajah raised her to the position of a Sitter in the hall and Perine took pride in this mission and was glad to be able to help her Ajah now that she had failed to help her brother. Her suicide attempt had been kept silent and only her, Leona and the Yellow Sister Lwena knew of it. Karana the Amyrlin Seat of that time called forth a group of select few that she sent out on a mission to hunt the Black Ajah. Perine though her young years was chosen amongst them. The trip and battle was an eye opening to her. Perine had not believed that a Black Ajah could exist and hearing about it on a mission to find them and capture them was something to get her skin crawling. It was also in this trip that Perine realized that they were close to the Tarmon Gaidon. She knew she needed to dedicate her life better to prevent another breaking. Though the trip was painful and hard, Perine made some unlikely friends. Sirayn of the Greens’ who later became the Amyrlin was one of the strangest friendships. But Perine trusted Sirayn, who in turn came to Perine when she was in need of help for a male relative who had the misfortune of being able to channel. Ajah Head: After Muirenn left the Tower, the Red Ajah appointed Perine as their Highest to replace the old Red. Perine was 200 then. The task of the Highest was tasking and Perine often found she did not have time for anything but her studies. An Angreal was found that revealed both terrifying and wonderful things about the Red Ajah’s past. Perine gave up her Sitter position for some new very promising Red Sisters that could offer the Ajah more time in the Hall. One of them was Maegan, whom Perine had come to regard almost like a daughter than just a Sister. 1 year ago a letter reached Perine telling her that her brother’s great-grandchildren were on their way to Tar Valon. The girl Shirae was to be tested for Aes Sedai, and her brother were to keep her company on the road. Delighted about the news Perine waited for her long lost relatives to arrive, and the possibility to meet a girl of her bloodline and hope that the girl would also join the Tower as a Novice. But she waited in vain. Only the brother, Devlin, arrived in the Tower grounds. His sister had abandoned him to join the Children of the Light. Perine confided in Leona who promised to come with the Highest on her journey to find the child. And the Red Sisters took off with two Tower Guards that the Red Sitters demanded join them for protection. The mission was to be quick and easy. Find Shirae and return to the Tower. But neither Leona nor Perine returned to the Tower only word of their gruesome death was carried back to the waiting Red Ajah. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Red Ajah Bios